One Word
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: One hundred sentences, based off of a single word, that describe the characters in "Toy Story" and everything that it's about. Various hinted pairings.


One Word

Summary: One hundred sentences, based off of a single word, that describe everything that is "Toy Story" and the characters.

English Family/Friendship Rated: K Chapters:1 Words:

1: Paperclip

Bonnie doesn't understand why her paperclips are always missing from her desk drawer: it's because Bullseye loves to knock them across the bedroom and eventually drops them behind the bed, and has to get another one to play with.

2: Pink

At first, Woody didn't prefer pink, but when he saw Bo Peep wearing her pink dress and matching bonnet, he decided that it was the most beautiful color in the entire world.

3: Ribbon

Jessie loves keeping her red yarn hair in a braid, but needed something to keep it tied with: Buzz found a yellow ribbon, and Jessie made it his honor to braid her hair and tied it off with the perfect yellow bow.

4: Stitch

Sometimes, the stitches in his arm start to ache, but Woody remembers that Andy sewed them, and suddenly wants the pain to last a little longer, just so the memories won't fade away.

5: Orange

Woody likes things orange: the race car track in Andy's room was orange, a lot of plastic pieces are orange, but, most of all, the color of Dolly's handmade dress is bright orange.

6: Buttons

Jessie is a very curious toy, and likes to explore all of the buttons on Buzz's armor, so she presses the strange shaped one of his back, and, suddenly, Buzz's plastic arm flies out without control, and she loves it.

7: Mouse

Sometimes, when they're playing "Total World Conquest" at night, their claws will reach for the computer mouse at the same time, and Rex will nervously stutter something about their energy level.

8: Vegetables

While watching an animated, cheerful movie, someone mentions that they need to "eat their vegetables," and the Peas In a Pod scream, zip up their pod, and ask the others to turn off the scary movie.

9: Spring

When she's bored, Crystal likes to rest on Slink's back, scratch his leather ears, and watch his springy tail wag back and forth so fast, it's like a blur, but when he looks up to see who did it, she flies away.

10: Strawberry

He can still imagine Daisy picking up his soft, pink form, pressing his arm against her nose, and inhaling, because she then sighs happily, kisses his nose, and whispers: "Strawberries."

11: Behind

Sarge never left a man behind, but still feels guilty for leaving the other toys alone with Andy, and stays up late thinking about him, until Ken tells him the story about Sunnyside, and he feels better.

12: Scarred

No matter how gently Barbie scrubs at Big Baby's pen tattoos, she can't scrub away all of the pain from Lotso and Daisy that has been inflicted on the innocent baby doll, but she can kiss him goodnight and watch him coo.

13: Bitter

Mr. Potatohead is bitter because he cares: He cares about Andy, he cares about Bonnie, he cares about his wife, he cares about his children, but he has trouble expressing it.

14: Hearts

Buttercup sometimes wonders why such a girly name was given to a male unicorn, until Buzz looks up the toy, and, his face red, tells Buttercup that he was marketed as a girl.

15: Electricity

Whenever Jessie kisses Buzz, she feels like she's being shocked with a thousand bolts of electricity, but it's the good kind, and she's addicted to that little spark of electricity, so she kisses him every chance she gets.

16: Alone

Sometimes, Woody sits at the windowsill, and just thinks, and he feels lonely, until he sees the rag doll pretending to be asleep, even though she's really watching him, and feels protected.

17: Radio

Jessie has the Spanish station on the radio memorized, because she knows that Buzz has a wild side and loves to dance with him, and they were programmed to dance with each other.

18: Sister

Woody sometimes forgets that Jessie is his own sister and takes back whatever he said and gives her a hug and the feeling lasts, until she ties her pullstring to the bedpost, and forgets again.

19: Forgotten

Molly looks back at the photos of her childhood, her chubby hand always around that porcelain doll, or a Barbie, and she feels a little nostalgia, until her cell phone rings again and she drops the pictures.

20: Broken

They forget that toys aren't the only ones that can be broken when Bonnie trips and breaks her arm in the hallway and Jessie suggests they sign her cast, just to end the uneasy silence.

21: Fur

Even when there wasn't an emergency, Woody would ride Buster, just for fun, and would feel like toys and animals were connected, and tries not to think about the future, where toys are donated and old dogs are put down.

22: Shelf

There are five shelves in Bonnie's room, and Jessie likes to explore each one, because she gets a little higher, until she can look over the bedroom and kiss Buzz at a high altitude where no one can see them.

23: Road

Emily sometimes drives back down that dirt road, and she can imagine the cardboard boxes by that oak tree, and she wishes that Jessie had never slipped from her hands, and she quickly wipes away her tears.

24: Tick

At first, time away from Andy was like an eternal clock ticking away at each second, but, after his first real play time with Bonnie, Woody felt like the clock was quieter and he could keep Andy in his thoughts.

25: Trust

Hamm always felt like owners trusted him the most, because he carried their life-savings, and wouldn't let anyone else touch his cork without proper permission: Hamm had a job to uphold.

26: International

Buzz sometimes wonders out loud about where Totoro came from, and the stuffed animal wishes he could talk, and he thinks about Japan, and the long trip to America, and only smiles at Buzz.

27: Spoiled

Ken never thought that he was spoiled to have all of his clothes, until he found himself having to share with Barbie, and he had a hard time letting go of his glittery, disco jacket: but he did it for love.

28: Distance

Chatter Telephone wishes he could have long-distance phone calls, so he could talk to his previous owner for as long as he pleased, before facing the wrath of Lotso once more.

29: Taken

When Al McWhiggam finds something he can make money off of, it has to be his. He just didn't know that him stealing an old cowboy doll would set off a major chain reaction.

30: Hat

Everyone is a bit possessive of their hats: Woody, Jessie, both of the Potatoheads, even Mr. Prickle Pants. So, it's even funnier when Buzz and Dolly go around, stealing them off of heads.

31: Voicebox

Woody and Buzz test out their voice boxes after so many years of being used, and try to see who's is worse. Buzz's batteries die, so Woody wins, even though he can barely even drawl out: "There's a snake in my boot!"

32: Stars

If Buzz Lightyear can't have the real stars in outer-space, he'll settle for the yellow ones that reflect off of Bonnie's nightlight, and make him feel like a real space ranger once more.

33: Pass

Woody thinks about Andy's father, and how he's passed so many hands, and it hurts to think about, until he looks around at his family, and feels glad that he was passed down to Andy.

34: Glitter

Stretch is always frustrated with the fact she's mistaken for a boy. She covers herself in more glitter to prove this, until Chunk persuades her that she's already pretty the way she is and Stretch feels happy.

35: Twisted

Sid Phillips tinkers in his bedroom because he feels lost and abandoned and when a toy smiles up at him and winks, he thinks about the cowboy doll who taught him the secret to toys, and smiles.

36: Butterfly

Woody notices that both Bonnie and Dolly wear butterfly hairclips, and asks her about it. The rag doll blushes and tells him Bonnie thought it would be cute if their clips matched.

37: Boat

Buzz decides that he wants to be a bit more romantic, and takes Jessie out on a boat ride during bath time. They end up sinking, and they watch Titanic after Bonnie leaves them in the living room to dry.

38: Television

The toys can never settle on one thing to watch, because Jessie likes "Hannah Montana" and Slink likes "Dogs 101" and Buzz likes the NASA program, and they spend so much time fighting, they don't have time to watch anything.

39: Danger

Jessie dangled above the boiling pit of lava, the rope holding her up about to break, feeling the heat…until Buzz swooped out to save her and Bonnie laughed as she pressed their faces together.

40: Dump

No toy likes the dump, because it's the end of a life with a child, it's dirty and cold and frightening, but Woody fears it because of the fiery incinerator that haunts him in all of his dreams.

41: Dust

Wheezy used to look over Andy's bedroom, accumulating dust and losing his voice, and he wished for a friend or for Andy to find him, give him a second glance, and love him again.

42: Metal

Babyface scurries across Sid's room because he's not afraid, and he thinks that being beheaded, shaved, and attached to metal spider legs is a sign of love, because no matter what he does, he loves his owner.

43: Odd

Jessie isn't afraid to remark that Mr. Prickle Pant's suspenders are a bit odd, even silly, and he addresses her in his Shakespearean language, and when he walks away happily, Jessie starts to wonder if she's the odd one.

44: Cut

Hannah sometimes gathers all of her headless or destroyed dolls, and takes them to Sid to fix, because he's nicer now, and if one of them gets the slightest tear or scuff, he's there with his kit to fix them.

45: Sight

Lenny used to wonder if he was really one of Andy's toys, or if he was just part of the background: his questions are answered when Andy brings him outside with the other toys to watch the bank.

46: Sand

Etch was knocked off of the desk by Andy's elbow, and, without a voice, couldn't scream as his red, plastic body hit the floor, and he broke into large, sharp fragments, sand sliding everywhere across the room.

47: Sendoff

Andy's mother couldn't believe she was letting him go when as he pulled her into a hug, tears sliding down her cheeks, not wanting to let her little boy go off to college by himself.

48: Poker

Sparks thinks that Stretch has rigged the See n' Spell, because she always seems to call out the right animal and wins all of the poker chips and when he asks her about it, she just says it's all in the tentacles.

49: Claws

The Little Green Alien Men still worship their idol, the claw, and the toys roll their eyes, until they think about how a claw saved their lives, and suddenly, worshiping the claw doesn't seem so crazy.

50: Alike

Woody, Jessie, Dolly, Bullseye, and the stuffed animals are all made of cotton, cloth, and thread: Buzz, Rex, Trixie, Slink, the Potatoheads, and Hamm are all made of plastic. But they're alike, too: they just want to be loved.

51: Purse

Even when Bonnie's in high school, she sometimes puts Woody in her purse, just to know that she's protected and has someone on her side when things get tough and she's not the tiniest bit ashamed.

52: Batteries

When Bonnie doesn't change Buzz's batteries, his catch phrases become garbled and one of them sounds a little like "I love you" and Jessie finds this absolutely hysterical and presses his buttons all day long.

53: Cells

Woody knows that toys are made of cotton, plastic, thread, cloth, and rubber, but when Buzz asks him what owners are made out of, he tries to answer love, but only Trixie knows that they're made out of cells, and that's because she looked it up.

54: Choose

It's the hardest decision he's ever had to make, it'll change the course of his life, he just can't decide, until Slink cuts to the chase: "Fine, I'll be black this time, but how come you're always red?"

55: Movie

Rex is always paranoid, and says that someone made a movie off of their lives, and he's embarrassed when everyone laughs, and Jessie says: "Who would want to make a movie about us?"

56: Dawn

Something about the sunrise gets to Buzz, and when he's watching it with Jessie early in the morning, she thinks that it's cute a male, tough toy, that's been through everything he has, can cry at a sunrise.

57: Interest

Woody never thought he'd be interested in one of Bonnie's toys, until he drops his hat on Dolly, by accident, and he can't help but think that she looks really cute with the hat over her purple hair.

58: Unknown

None of the big kids thought that in this colorful, rainbow paradise, one of the worse forms of torture was going on in the room next to there's, and they're oblivious to the pain that was going on.

59: Holiday

This year, Buzz convinces Woody not to worry about Bonnie getting new toys for Christmas, and they kick back to watch holiday programs and admire the ornaments on the tree.

60: Argument

Sometimes, if they've got nothing else to do, Woody and Jessie argue over the fact of whether Bullseye belongs to him or her, and it gets a little out of hand, until the horse licks both their faces.

61: Dry

When Jessie gets put in the washer, then the dryer, Buzz can't resist the temptation, just because she's so warm and soft, and smells like flowers, and her lips taste like fabric softener.

62: Teeth

After Bonnie goes to the dentist, Rex wonders about his own teeth, and wishes they were sharper so he could impress Trixie, until Trixie reveals that she doesn't have any real teeth either.

63: Speechless

Woody sometimes wonders how Dolly seems to know what Totoro or Bullseye is saying, and she just smiles at him, and he starts to wonder just how long she's been living in Bonnie's room.

64: Party

Bonnie's favorite thing to do with the toys is to arrange little tea parties, pouring water into faux-porcelain cups and putting hats on Buzz, and she doesn't have a clue that when she leaves the room, Woody cracks up.

65: Cinnamon

Bonnie decides to play kitchen, and, somehow, Jessie ends up dusted in cinnamon, Buzz ends up in the refrigerator, Dolly and Rex are lost in cabinets, and Woody, somehow, is trapped in the bag of flour.

66: Belong

Woody sometimes wonders who he truly belongs with, and he's at the windowsill all night, and it takes an entire, sleepless night to realize that there's no contest, that Andy and Bonnie love him equally.

67: Unique

Of the 2.5 million Buzz Lightyear action figures manufactured in the USA, it's easy to feel unimportant, until a certain cowgirl jumps in and reminds him that he's the only Buzz with "Andy" on his foot.

68: Thunder

Sometimes, he'll think about those times during rainy nights, when thunder shook the house, and, though it scared Andy, he enjoyed being pulled closer and closer to him.

69: Bus

Instead of having a dog to welcome her home from school, Bonnie is oblivious to the fact that she has toys just waiting for her to get home so she can play with them, and that's even better then a dog.

70: Villainous

Reflecting upon Sid Phillips, The Prospector, Al McWhiggam, and Lotso, brings him to the verdict that maybe they're not so evil, perhaps they're just misunderstood.

71: Insomnia

Sometimes, it's nice to sit by the window, and wait for his porcelain beauty to show up, like a "Romeo and Juliet" love scene, and he'll help her to the windowsill like a gentleman, and watch her beautiful eyes glitter.

72: Puddle

It's not easy to be played with after a rainstorm, just because little kids are a bit reckless with toys, and Woody sometimes wishes he had a raincoat like his owners do, in case he's dropped during a chase scene.

73: Misunderstood

Before Andy's toys showed up, Dolly used to wonder why she was the evil witch: now she knows why, so Sheriff Woody can defeat her, and she can be sent to jail, and she sort of enjoys being the villain.

74: Halloween

On Halloween, after Andy goes trick-or-treating, Jessie disappears into the closet, and comes out almost an hour later, and her costume is absolutely priceless: she's dressed as a certain Buzz Lightyear.

75: Documented

Trixie taught Rex how to type a Word document, and she accidentally found a love letter that's addressed to her, that he wrote, but never had the courage to send, and she can't help but blush.

76: Twilight

The toys watch an old "The Twilight Zone" episode, and they start to rant about the evil Tina doll from "Living Doll" and Jessie demands that she's going to write to Rod Serling, only to be informed that he's dead.

77: Poetry

Jessie has written a poem for Buzz: "You're the peanut butter to my jelly, the Edward to my Bella, the pepper to my salt, the caramel to my chocolate, the sun to my solar system, and that's just the beginning."

78: Southern

Slink knows that he's really a Southerner at heart, and he walks around the room wearing Woody's hat, and only stops when Crystal assures him that he's perfect the way he is, and when Woody takes his hat back.

79: Rose

Bonnie has a pot of roses growing on her windowsill, and Dolly takes it upon herself to water them, and gives one to Buzz and Jessie on Valentine's Day, and finds one on her spot on the bed.

80: Sharing

After they moved into Andy's new house, Woody decided that he would share the spot on the bed with Buzz, but it was a little harder then he imagined, and he had a little trouble letting the spot go.

81: Change

Whenever Woody, Buzz, or Dolly steals her hat and won't give it back, Jessie is forced to steal a quarter from Hamm, and must use the coin to bribe her hat back to her.

82: Notice

Andy opened his textbook, and a Post-It note falls out, and when he picks it up, there's a lump in his throat, because Bonnie's address is still scrawled on the in front in Sharpie.

83: Missing

Sometimes, especially when he sees that his roommate has brought their own collectible toy to college, Andy wonders if giving Woody to Bonnie was the right thing to do, until he sees her over the summer, and his cowboy fried still in great condition.

84: Tears

Curled up in the cage at Sunnyside, Jessie wished that toys could cry, because tears were sadness, and she had to express sadness, but she had to be silent too, and thought about Buzz outside, and Woody dead, and she swore she felt something wet on her cheek.

85: Celebration

Woody decides that his favorite part about an owner's birthday isn't the new toys, or the cake, or the streamers, or even how happy the child is: it's the never-failing paper party hat that is strapped over his head.

86: Closet

In a game of Truth or Dare gone awry, Dolly ends up locking Buzz and Jessie in the closet for the night, and the next morning, after she finds them "enjoying themselves" she admits Woody dared her too, and a chase then occurs between the Pride siblings.

87: Preferring

Chuckles prefers to stay at the window, away from the crazy activity in the bedroom, so he can enjoy the silence, and try to make the memories feel a little less bitter, and pretend that Bonnie can be his Daisy for a little while.

88: Death

Sometimes, on cold winter nights, they discuss what death for a toy will feel like, and when their ends will come, and trying to plan for the future doesn't do anything but make them worry even more.

89: Race

When no one's at the house, Bullseye and Buttercup enjoy racing each other up and down the stairs, like they're real racehorses, and no matter who wins, they end up laughing in the end.

90: Scramble

One of the hardest parts of being a toy is being halfway across the room and hearing your owner coming back up the stairs, and having to run back to your original position just in time.

91: Bedtime

Even though the phrase is dreaded and thoroughly avoided by children of all ages, every toy loves to hear the sound of a mother yelling "Bedtime!" to their restless kin.

92: Runway

Jessie sometimes wonders what would've happened if they hadn't escaped off of the plane in time, and she went to Japan anyway, and when tells Dolly about this, she suggests that someone write a story like that.

93: Paradise

When Bonnie goes on a Hawaiian vacation, Hamm jokes that they should build their own Hawaiian paradise in the bedroom, and Buzz agrees that would be quite an adventure.

94: Education

When Buzz hears Jessie telling the others about the wars that she saw on the news back in the 40's and 50's, he has to wonder if she's telling the truth, or if Hitler was really just a hit man.

95: Alive

None of the toys ever wish that they were real cowboys, or real space rangers, or real dinosaurs, or real dogs, because being made of stuffing and plastic is so much better.

96: Made

Woody tries to believe that toys aren't made in a factory, or on an assembly line, and that they're really created for just the right child to find, buy, and love, they're created to start a legacy.

97: Ages

Woody sometimes has a hard time remembering what life was like with Andy's father, because of everything that has happened since then, from infant Andy, to child Andy, to adolescent Andy, to Bonnie.

98: Theory

At bedtime, Jessie and Dolly hold a read-aloud of "The Velveteen Rabbit" and everyone is on the verge of tears at what happened to the poor rabbit, and thank their lucky stars that they are where they are.

99: Box

Waiting in a toy box isn't as bad as it used to be: there's a lot less dust, and they're all together, and when morning comes, light will splash across their faces, and Bonnie will grab them one by one.

100: Mortality

Woody has known toys are mortal since the first day he was unwrapped, but he's never had the heart to tell Jessie or even Buzz this, so he smiles with them now, and laughs at whatever goes on, and appreciates every single play time, and he sometimes thinks that he'll live for eternity with the toys that he loves.

**This took me two whole days to write, but it was worth it to see how it turned out. I'm very happy with the way it turned out, and I hope everyone enjoys this list enough to leave and review, and comment on your favorite. Also, be sure to look at "My Name Is." From a comment by LilStarWriter, who has missed some of my humor, I hope this will make you smile. In fact-=). I might be happy again.**


End file.
